When You Let Your Heart Win
by The Marvellous Seeweed
Summary: An imprint story in which Collin meets his match. Sorry for the bad description - just read it, please! I'm sure you'll love it! You know you want to... Collin/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Uh oh

Penelope's POV

"I am _so_ excited for today,"

Adrienne and I walk and talk on the way to school. The Spring Fling is coming up, and I believe that today my boyfriend, Seth, is going to ask me.

"You're so lucky to have Seth. He is _so_ hot, and you _know _how everyone looks at you two… like they want to rip him from your grasp."

Just for the heads up, Adrienne is one of those girls, but it's (…mostly) just because she's alone (and by alone I mean boyfriend-less).

"Who wants to rip me from your grasp?" I don't have time to answer before I'm smothered with warmth. Having a werewolf boyfriend is the best.

"Hey babe," I say, giving Seth a kiss before parting. His arm around my shoulder, he says, "Hey. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm free – you know that. It's my one night off work." I work at the local bookstore, Ink!, every day of the week. Well, every day except for Thursday. So Thursday is always date night. Well, there's the weekend, but I have to work for _some_ of the day. Thursday – not at all.

"What do you say about going to Sam and Emily's for dinner?" Seth looks so hopeful, but he's heating up even more. I can tell that he's nervous. I obviously tell him yes. I don't know why he still gets nervous. I'm his imprint – I love him more than anything in the world. I'd somehow make a bubble if he wanted to eat underwater. … Although, I mean, I _was_ expecting more than a typical wolf pack dinner tonight of all nights, but…. It's fine. As long as we're together.

I wave good-bye to Adrienne, but stop dead in my tracks when I see Collin emerge from the shadows. Today is his first day back at school – he's the newest wolf, just phased last week.

"Oh no…" I whisper. Seth looks at me in alarm. I point at what I predict is going to happen, and sure enough…

"Oh! My gosh, I am _so_ sorry Adrienne, I didn't mean to bump into you-"

He looks up. So does she. And – yep, he has the look on his face.

"… She can handle it, right?"

Seth squeezes my shoulders. "I'm sure she can. She's always loved the stories – hasn't she?"

I gulp. She has, I just don't know if she'll be able to when she realizes it's _real._

The morning flies by, and suddenly, it's lunch. Seth walks with me, as usual, and we casually discuss the chemistry and English that we just did. My focus is elsewhere, though, and he can tell. "Penelope, Adrienne will be fine. Collin's an innocent kid – and he's not that bad. I'm sure she's going to bounce in any minute and talk for hours about how "cute" or whatever he is. Don't sweat it. Look, here she is now – shit."

Seth's final words are the reason I turn my head, and take in the moving tower of rage that is literally _steaming_ (oh wait – that's just the kettle behind her, sorry) that is my best friend.

"Oh. My. God. You will NOT believe what has happened to me today," Adrienne practically screams as she sits down. "First that idiot _Collin_ hits me, knocks all my stuff on the ground, and ends up bruising my head! Look at me!" She wildly points to her temple. It has the faintest trace of pink in one area on the right. "Look what he did! It hurts like MAD! And to make matters worse, I _flunked_ my biology test, I forgot to pack a lunch today and I'm broke, Collin has been stalking me all day, probably to laugh at me, the bastard, and I did amazing on my English project!" She huffs, and sits down. (Yes, she was so emotional that she stood up halfway through her rant.)

Then (and I don't know _what_ supernatural force moved me to do this), I said, "Adrienne? Why are you upset about doing well on your English project? You worked on it for weeks!"

She glares at me. It's a death glare, and I'm _pretty_ sure that I am now dead to her. "Be_cause_, Penny, we got a _new_ project today, and every freaking kid in the class wants to be my PARTNER!"

Oh. Whoops. I have been told many times how she hates the people in her English class. But then I remember that Collin is in her class. All of her classes, actually. Just like Seth has all of the same classes as me. (Thank God; I can't stand to be without him.)

… And maybe, one day, Adrienne will feel the same. (About Collin, I mean. No one is getting Seth! He. Is. Mine.)

I sigh and eat my lunch. I can't _wait_ for this day to be over.

Seth picks me up at six. I say 'au revoir' to my folks, and we drive a couple of blocks away before stopping to have a quick make-out session in his car. (And yes, it is slightly awkward considering how old the truck is, but after a year and a half of dating, you get used to it.) We break for air and he starts driving once again. Looking out the window, I see old Mrs. Shobitioner gaping at us and burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Seth must have seen too, because he's laughing away with me. I eventually stop laughing, for the most part, and realize that we have past Emily's house. "Hey, I thought-"

"Nope. Tonight is special." He gives me one of his dazzling smiles, and I fall in love all over again. I take a moment to look at him. Black jeans, navy blue button-down shirt, and dress shoes. I'm wearing dark-wash jeans, a loose and flowy white tank, and black flats, as well as the necklace Seth gave me for our first anniversary and my charm bracelet, complete with the carved wolf charm he gave me last Christmas. Thank goodness I look decent – I don't usually dress this well for a night at Sam's.

We pull up to the restaurant and I realize that it's where we had our first date. And _then_ I realize that today is May 8th. It has been exactly a year and a half since we first came here. Before we enter the building, I kiss Seth on the cheek. "I love you," I whisper, taking his hand. "I love you more," he whispers back, and in my mind we go on like that for hours. But in reality, we simply smile and walk in.

Seth reserved the same table that we sat at the first time. I don't know how he did it, and the devil won't tell me, but it doesn't really matter, because he is the sweetest person ever anyways. I tell him that, and he smiles.

We order what we did that first time. I get penne with chicken, and he gets steak, plus a plate of mashed potatoes, broccoli soup, a Caesar salad, and our appetizer of pita chips and spinach dip. I eat half of my meal, three pita chips, and let Seth have the rest. The exact same thing happened a year and a half ago. I remember internally freaking out because he ate so much (I didn't know the secret yet). Now I'm almost surprised that he's not eating more. Oh, I forgot about the sundae. It's huge, with a brownie underneath, covered in five scoops of ice cream and the toppings of your choice. Again, Seth ate most of it.

We get back to the truck after Seth has paid the bill (thank God – I only brought ten bucks. I thought we were going to be at Emily's, remember?), and just before we get in, he takes my hand. After giving me a kiss, he bends down on one knee and pulls out a box.

Okay. Let me get something straight. We're in grade eleven, and even though I am deeply, madly, and truly in love with Seth Clearwater, I would not even CONSIDER marriage until I'm twenty-three. (… Okay, maybe twenty.) Of course I'd accept a proposal, so long as we didn't actually _get_ married yet, because… well, we're still in high school. And even though I want to jump this hottie's bones every second of the day, I'm not ready to be abandoned by my parents. (Who, by the way, love Seth, although they think he is _slightly_ over-protective.) So, when I saw the little black box, I got scared.

Very, very scared.

"Uh – Seth? Is that what I think it is?"

"… Could you let me ask my own question first? Please? I've been planning this for a while," Seth answers sheepishly, and I melt at the thought of him doing so much. For me. The average girl who always gets a B, with the hand-me-down clothes from her twin sisters, who has _another_ younger set of twins (a brother and a sister), who never got the attention she needed from her parents, and who never felt appreciated until the not-so average guy came into her life…. So how could I neglect him of asking me a simple question?

"Penny. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I loved you. And not just because of the imprint. This was before. I've loved you since that day two summers ago when I walked into the bookstore and saw your face. August thirty-first. Two weeks before I phased; four before I imprinted. You have accepted me, loved me, and done everything you could possibly do and more, just by being here. By breathing. By helping me, and comforting me, and I want to return the favour forever. My whole life. I love you, and I always will. And by putting on this ring," he pauses, opening the box and showing me a gorgeous ring… an _emerald_ ring… "I know that you'll do the same."

Emerald is my birthstone. My birthday is in two weeks, the date of the spring fling (the twenty-first). Oh, thank God.

"Yes, yes, of _course_ I will! I love you, Seth, more than you know." He slips the ring on my finger and I kiss him. For a while. (A long while.)

Once we get in the car, Seth remembers to ask me to the Spring Fling. "Yes!" I answer ecstatically, and we're off, Seth wearing his normal wolfish grin the whole way. And as usual, we stop a block from my house to kiss some more.

Hey. It's hard getting time alone when you work twenty-five hours a week and your boyfriend's a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2 A Trip, A Fall, A Spaz, A Call

AN: Hello. I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first fan fiction ever. ANYWAYS…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Adrienne Spencer (boo yeah – I OWN you, AD! :P) and Penelope McClearot. And whatever other characters I create along the way. … Although I really wish I owned the wolves, so that I could have them all to myself… But that's (sadly) not going to happen anytime soon. OH! And I give all credit for the title of my story to Paramore. (And also AD, because she's the one who gave me the _idea_ to name it that…)

Enjoy! 3 :D :)

(P.S.! Please ignore the fact that I changed the date of Collin's phasing to two weeks ago, instead of right after Seth. I'm very sorry, all you Twi-hards. I know that you're all hard-core and stuff, but I had to change it, or my story would be screwed. So yeah. Don't be mad! Sorry. Okay. Writing/reading time now.)

Adrienne's POV

The next day, things didn't go any better.

Collin was stalking me again. All. Day. It was really annoying. You don't know HOW many times I said, "Gah."

And then, you won't believe this, but _then_ he BUMPED INTO ME. AGAIN.

I'm telling you, how much of a klutz can one guy be?

"Walk much?" I said before bending down to pick up my stuff. He bent down with me, and tried to keep a smile on his face, but I could see that what I said had offended him.

"… Sorry," I said, and although I didn't intend to mean it, I almost did in the end.

But anyways, when he was helping me pick up my books, our hands touched. It was like fire was running through my veins, sending shocks of heat and passion through my body, igniting every one of my senses.

Collin.

Half my brain says "gah," while the other half says "yum."

But so as not to show my insecurities, I start to spaz.

"Ugh. Can you get a grip? Why the hell can't you watch where you're going? This is TWICE in two days now, you idiot! I cannot BELIEVE you! Is it really that hard to NOT bump into me? And could you _stop_ with the stalking? It is REALLY annoying! So annoying, in fact, that I want to punch you in the face! Or even better, I'd like to kick you down south! So get a better sense of direction and coordination, and then _maybe_, I'll consider letting it go – no! Not even then! So have a nice life, Littlesea! Now good bye. And leave. Me. Alone."

I huffed and stormed away as he stood there, gaping at me with nothing but wonder and adoration in his eyes.

When I walked into English first period, I sat down. Sadly, Collin sits beside me. Gah. (We had an arranged seating plan at the beginning of the semester, and they haven't changed since.) Mrs. Matticarri walked in the room and said, "Okay. Your project partner is sitting next to you. Get to it."

I said to myself, you have GOT to be kidding me. Gah. Life sucks. I'm boyfriend-less, I don't have a date to the Spring Fling, and I am failing biology. Maybe I should get Leah Clearwater to tutor me. I've heard she's pretty good in that subject…

Anyways, Collin looked over to me with this HUGE smile on his face, so I was like, what's your problem? And he said, "There is no problem. Everything's great. So! What do you want to do for our project?" And I was COMPLETELY freaked out by it.

Gah. Today was weird.

We worked on our project in silence for about five minutes, and then Collin blurted out, "Do you like English?"

"Yeah. It's my favourite subject."

"Really? It's mine too!"

Why? Why does this idiot love English? It almost ruins it for me.

"… Do you want a job involving English?"

… Okay, I was thinking. Creeper. "Yeah."

"Cool! What are you considering?"

Gah. Explaining my life goals to someone who is practically a stranger is not at the top of my priority list right now. … But, I thought, what the heck – so I told him. I told him that I want to write. It's one of the most private things in my life, and no one but Penny knows, but I want to be a writer. Fiction books are the best things in the world, and I'm currently working on one about a girl who's dating a werewolf. (Don't ask me where I come up with these things – I just do.)

And you know what he said? "Wow. That's incredible. I'm considering journalism…. Hey, if you want, sometime we could swap a story or two. I'd gladly read anything you showed me." And then he started smiling again, like it'd make him the happiest person in the world. Why? Why does he smile so much? It gets on my nerves.

So then I said, "Um… Maybe. Let's get back to work." And that was that. He almost looked depressed after I shut up. And if he was, then he is _clearly_ insane.

The second the bell rang I was out of there. But somehow, Collin still caught up to me in the hallway. We have all the same classes (gah), and usually we walk separately, but today… he was just acting _weird._ And I don't like weird.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here," he joked. I rolled my eyes, even though I thought it was slightly funny.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Oh – except your number. Or email, whatever, so that we can talk about the project."

I just stared at him. A guy. Wanted my number. Holy crap, I thought, I don't think this has _ever _happened to me before. … Too bad I didn't _want_ him to have my number.

It's for the project, I told myself when I typed it into his phone. And it was.

I'm just not sure if _he_knew that.

I go over to Penny's after school via bicycle. "Hey Pat, hey Rob," I greet my second parents cheerfully. "Pen home?"

"Holas," she answers, sliding down the railing as I take off my helmet. Leaning in for a hug, she says, "I didn't see you at _all_ today. How ya doing?"

"Ugh. Collin is a pain in the rear end. How the hell does Seth _stand _him? I can't believe they're friends. He's the most annoying piece of ass the world ever brought into existence. Gah. Help me survive – we're partners for an English project."

Pen's eyes widen with fright, but she quickly recovers. "What was that?" I ask her, and I am expecting a damn good answer.

Her eyes dart around the room, and she doesn't look at me straight on _once_. "What was what?" She replies, innocent as a doe.

"That – that thing, where your eyes got all huge and you looked scared shitless. What's up?"

She doesn't answer.

"Penelope Ray McClearot. You _know_ you can't lie to me. It's impossible." I say matter-of-factly. And I can see on her face that she knows I got her. But, knowing Penny, it's going to be a fight to the finish.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiles widely. "Seth's here. Come upstairs."

"You _know_ I hate it when you change the topic like that," I threaten, but she's smiling like a maniac and bouncing up the stairs, so I have no choice but to sigh and follow her. Inside her purple room, I discover Seth lounging on the bed. It's funny to see him surrounded by bright girly stuff. Quite, quite funny. So funny, in fact, that I secretly record him on my phone. "Hey Seth," I say casually, pretending to text. Although I don't know who I could possibly be texting, considering all of my friends are either in this house, or in the Dominican on a field trip building houses. (I didn't go because my upper body is too weak for physical labour. And yes, I realize how sad that is. Gah. My life is crap this week.) "So, princess, are you enjoying life in the castle?"

"Why yes, I _am_ enjoying it." He smiles, stands up and twirls around Pen's room. I capture it all, laughing my head off. He picks up a pink towel from the back of her chair and drapes it across his head. "Hello!" Seth's voice is shrill, and he starts waving like a queen. I can't help it – I say, "Smile for the camera!" And I watch his face drop.

I press stop. That was too good; it made me feel _so_ much better.

"Thank you, Seth," I laugh. "Thank you very, very much."

"Oh my goodness. I heard Seth, laughter, and princess. I'm assuming you caught it all on tape?" Penny floats into the room, smiling away. I watch Seth's expression change from anger to love in less than a second. The couple hugs, and Seth leans in for a kiss, but Pen just laughs and gracefully removes the towel from his head. "Sorry, princess, you have to become a queen before you get any special treatment."

I smother my chuckles with a hand, but secretly wish that I had a guy who wanted me like that. Who loved me more than anything; whose expression changed whenever he saw me, or thought of me, or heard about me. Who would never dump me for a prettier girl; who loved me for who I am; who cared more about me than he did himself; who would do anything for me. I want a guy who would hold on tight and never let me go. And I want him more than anything.

In fact, I want him now.

I stay at Penny's until six, at which time I bike to Ink!, read a few Quileute legends during Pen's three hour shift, and bike back. I stay the night, because that is our normal Friday routine. We alternate houses every week. I don't have to bother with an overnight bag because I have a drawer of my clothes at her house. (She has one at mine, as well.) We've been doing this since we were kids – our families understand how close we are. (They're the same – we've known each other since we were born.) Her siblings don't care, and I'm an only child – it's like we were meant to be best friends. I get a chance to have siblings, and she gets a chance to not.

Kara, Pen's "older" twin sister (she was born twelve minutes before Lynn), wakes me up at six the next morning. This rarely happens, unless Kay's being _extremely_ loud, because I'm a heavy sleeper. I'm not surprised, however, to see Pen awake and reading "Ender's Game." She'll wake up if so much as a pin drops – babysitters always hated putting her to sleep.

In the next few seconds, I listen as Kay and Lynn get into an argument (no surprise there), I hear Mrs. McClearot start with the hair dryer, and Penny scoots over to me. "They're so annoying," she whispers, dramatically rolling her eyes. "Ooh! I'm Kara! I need to shower at six in the morning every day or my hair will frizz! I'll look like a poodle! OMG!" I'm laughing my ass off. Pen does that to people.

"Oh my gosh, Kara. You're such a b, but I could _never_ say the word because I'm such a prude. Now give me the shower! It takes five hours to straighten my hair!"

"Ha! Oh my gosh, I screwed up my nail! Now I have to do _all_ of them again! It's going to take me –"

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Kara bursts into the room, her fiery eyes, filled with rage, demanding an explanation. Our taunts come to a dreadful close, and we whisper quietly to ourselves. Kara waits. "Well?"

"Oh, go on Kara, put a sock in it. Go take your never-ending shower, fight with Lynn for the straightener, and watch. Me. Laugh." Penny gives her a death glare, and goes back to talking to me. With one more look at the frozen Kara, she mockingly says, "Well?"

Kara's eyes widen (she looks just like Pen when she does that), and she frantically disappears from our sight.

"And that," my best friend explains, "Is how you scare away the monster that lives under the bed."

Shaking my head with amusement, I bury my face back into my pillow, and smother myself in the warm sleeping bag.

I wake up again at 12:47; this is more like it. Penelope is currently reading a different book – The Tiger's Curse. She's about a quarter of the way through, so I assume that she's only just finished her first read. Her pace is like the speed of sound, yet she absorbs more in less than a minute than a different person could in an hour.

Greeting her with a sleepy nod, I glance down at my phone, and do a double-take. Seven. Teen. New. Messages. Gah – what the heck happened in the six hours I was out?

Penny looks up at me – I suppose I said that last bit out loud. "Who are they from? Who?" She exclaims, crawling over to sit next to me. Still groggy, I don't have a chance to react before she steals my phone. "OH MY GOSH!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, which is _such_ a Penny-like thing to do, she points to my phone.

Every message, in addition to three missed calls, is from the same number.

And after reading message number one, I realize that they are all from Collin.

Penny is still freaking out, yelling so loud that I think I hear her neighbour's (the Michaels) newborn baby cry, and when I tell her to calm her hormones, she shuts up, and stares at me blankly, as if she just remembered something that she wants to forget. Then her blank look turns into one of anger, then sadness, and then blankness again.

"Um… Penny? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Just PMS-ing, I guess."

"No you aren't. You just had it two weeks ago. Is this about Collin?"

She looks alarmed, and I can tell she's about to blurt out something really important when her mom bursts in the room.

"I heard screaming. What happened?"

Mrs. McClearot is just like her daughter (or the other way around, I suppose) – they are both fun, kind women with vivid imaginations (Pat is an interior designer; Pen wants to be a writer/architect. She's unsure, but I said that whichever way, I'll never call her anything but Pen again), nurturing natures, and warm, but also deadly, personalities.

(I'd suggest getting on their good side.)

Penelope shoos her mother away, and gets back to Collin. "So are you gonna call him?"

"… Probably not."

Her jaw drops. If it could go any farther, it'd be in the Earth's core. "WHY NOT?" … Uh oh. I'm scared.

"Don't hurt me!" I duck back under the covers, wishing I could avoid the next few excruciatingly painful minutes of agonizing inquiry. **{AN: Sorry for all the adjectives. I was in the mood. :P}**

"Call. Him. Back." My phone starts ringing. I don't know _how_ I didn't wake up to _that._ She gasps. "It's a sign! Answer it!" When I start to wildly shake my head, she threatens me. "Answer it yourself," she says, "Or I will do it for you."

"Okay! Okay! … Hello?" I hesitantly say.

"Hey! Adrienne! How are you? I called you –"

"… Yeah – three times. I saw."

"Oh." I can tell he's embarrassed – I imagine him blushing. Oh my – Adrienne Cecilia Spencer, stop thinking about his cuteness.

"I-it's – don't worry about it. So – you called?"

He lets out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did. Did you want to work on the project today?"

I sigh. Why not? It's just a guy, it's just a project – there's nothing to worry about.

"Sure. When?"

"Um – I was thinking around six. We could go to that internet café – you know, the one just outside the reserve. What do you say?"

Whoa there boy. This is sounding kind of fancy. (Well, not really – gah. I have to figure out my life.)

"… Okay. See you then."

"Great! Talk to you soon, Adrienne."

"Yep. Soon."

I hang up the phone and glance at Pen.

… "I am not sure, but I feel like he thinks that this is a date."

"EEEEEEEP!"

Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3: I Have The Worst Luck Ever

_AN: Thank you, to my one reviewer (:P), for my two reviews. (Because AD, you don't count, simply because you're you.) And, if anyone new happens to be reading this, check out ardeeneethesardeene! She is marvellous. And also, if you happen to be new and reading this, review! Please and thank you. It will make me really happy. Really, really happy. _

_Also I am sorry that I'm posting so late. But I am a busy little person. Which sucks._

_On a happier note though, I'm done school! Which means lots of writing! Yay! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I will never own Twilight. I have never in my life owned Twilight._

_Although I've wanted to._

_All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. _

Collin's POV

The past two weeks of my life have been complete and utter hell. Phasing hurts, and I've gotten angry a lot – this whole thing is a lot to handle. But finally, I get to re-enter school – surprisingly, I've missed it. I enter the building and head for my locker. "Collin!" A familiar voice shouts behind me, so I turn my head, expecting to see Seth or Brady (who _hasn't _phased yet, although I'm guessing he will soon) or one of the other wolves, but my thoughts are interrupted when I crash into something. I whirl around and realize that Adrienne Spencer is lying on the ground, trying to collect her belongings. "Oh! My gosh, I am _so_ sorry Adrienne, I didn't mean to bump into you-"

We look up at the same time, and my future flashes before my eyes. The two of us are sitting on a rock at La Push – no, wait, we're kissing under the stars, fireworks shooting up around us in bursts of red, white and blue. Then the image morphs into our wedding, and I'm staring in awe at the girl I love just as I am right now. I want more than anything to reach out and touch her chocolate brown hair, her warm cocoa skin, to fix the pain I must have just brought upon her. Anything to make her okay. Anything to let her know I love her.

"Hi," I say. "Are you al-"

"Ugh! Could this day _get_ any worse? Gah – get out of my face!" She practically yells, her angelic voice sending waves of rage throughout the hall. Yes, she does sound beautiful, even when she's pissed. It takes me a second to absorb this – she is clearly mad at me. _Very_ mad, from the looks of her reddening ears. I open my mouth to apologize, but she rolls her eyes at me and stands up before I have time to pick up the rest of her books. "Watch it," she warns.

Shit.

The one girl that I am meant to be with for the rest of my life (because I am positive that I just imprinted – although I'll have to double-check with Seth to be sure) currently hates me. Hates me! This isn't right! It's killing me just thinking about it. What if she never realizes that I love her? What if she never forgives me? What if I end up alone, broken-hearted, depressed for the rest of my life? Although that doesn't matter half as much as the fact that she's mad at me. All I want to do is rush up to her and make everything better with an apology, or something, or anything, whatever it takes. I feel my heartbeat speed up, and the granola bar I had for breakfast is threatening to reappear. Oh God. What's happening to me?

The bell rings, and I get kicked a couple of times before I'm able to stand up and rush to class… where I have to sit beside my true love, the girl who hates my guts.

This is turning out to be such a wonderful day.

Adrienne and I have the same schedule. English, biology, trig, and art. Before today, I just thought that was an odd coincidence. Now, considering I've imprinted on her, I've realized that it is a gift from fate. Well… either the greatest gift, or the cruelest punishment. Because she hates me.

Why, oh _why_ does she hate me?

It's not fair. Really, it's not. I immediately fall in love with this goddess, and all she does is freak out at me? What horrible world is this? These thoughts tear at my gut. It's not fair…

I finally reach English class. I huff as I sit down, awarding me a glare from Adrienne. I do _not_ deserve this. No way.

… But I can't help absentmindedly staring at her all class.

"Get your things together. It's time for your presentations," Matticarri announces. "… Who went last? Rickard? … Spencer. Your turn. Then Sigo, Strickland, Thompson, Valleyford, Vantage, Wedgwood, Whitehead…" I stop paying attention. Then I shift my focus to Adrienne. She reluctantly gets out of her seat, but once she's up there, I can tell she's excited. I presented my speech about The Glass Menagerie last week, but everyone from Spencer to Wolfe – ha, I didn't realize the irony of that until now. It would have been funny if I'd imprinted on Victoria – is going today.

… At least, they're supposed to.

But when Matticarri tells her to go, Adrienne starts talking. And talking. And talking. She talks for a total of 15 minutes 23 seconds. (We were supposed to stop at 10.) Even though the other students looked bored, I was immediately entranced by her words. Her analysis of the symbols in the play was breathtaking – I couldn't stop staring. I'm still trying to imagine what goes on in that clearly brilliant mind of hers. (… I'll admit, I started recording it on my phone right away. It was so good! And her voice… It makes me unable to think of anything else but her. It's like water flowing down the calmest stream… And somehow, she makes every word mean so much more than it usually would…)

(Another confession: I plan on listening to it for hours at home.)

When she stops talking, I'm disappointed. I want her to talk all day. Forever, even. (If she ever forgives me, I plan on making that happen.) And even though she went overtime, Matticarri looks so pleased that I doubt it matters. She raves for at least five minutes about what an excellent job Adrienne did. I couldn't agree more. And when I stand up to clap (before I hastily sit down since no one else gave her the standing ovation she deserves), I get a look at the teacher's desk and notice (with my new fantastic wolf sight) the big 100% on her rubric.

(She most definitely deserved 210.)

Adrienne sits down again with a modest smile on her face. God, she's beautiful. "That was _amazing_," I tell her. Her shrinking smile is hesitant, although it doesn't disappear.

At least, until everyone else in the class attacks her.

"Adrienne! Will you be my partner?" Comes from every corner of the room, and Matticarri has to scream "QUIET!" for everyone to finally shut up. I can tell that it's echoing through the hallways. I don't think I've ever heard her scream that loud before. And she's been my teacher _twice._ The principal looks in for a minute to see if everything is okay. He quickly disappears, seeing that it was just another insanely loud class of rambunctious teens with a spaz of a teacher. (You know. The usual.) But what my fail class (they really shouldn't be taking AP courses) is bugging Adrienne about is the project on The Crucible that we're starting tomorrow. I doubt we'll be able to pick partners, as Matticarri usually does it, but if we can, I pray that my imprint chooses _me_. (Due to the fact that we're destined to be together, we might as well start now.) And even though I bumped into her, I'm the only person in the room who _didn't_ ask to be her partner, so maybe she'll cut me some slack.

The next kid up is Richard Sigo, a tall buff guy who's yet another dumbass in this class of mine. I don't pay attention at all, although I notice that Adrienne pays attention to every student who goes up…

And by the time the bell rings, we've only reached Nick Vantage. Since tomorrow is a work period for our projects (I will somehow brainwash Matticarri into partnering me with Adrienne), the remainder of the class has to present after school. Ha! Sucks for them. (A few are glaring at Adrienne like they want to bite her (which makes me want to bite _them_),but maybe now they'll take back their pleas for her partnership.)

Adrienne rushes out the door, and I almost have trouble catching up with her. But I manage, getting a glare in return. "Hi!" I say.

"What do you want?" She snaps. I try to look as sorry as possible.

"… Nothing," I whisper. I'm using guilt as a last resort. It would kill me to see her sad, but whatever I do, it seems to make her angry, and I don't know which emotion is better.

My guilt trip doesn't seem to move her. "Okay?" She questions, looking at me like I'm something that should excite her, but doesn't.

"… I loved your speech. You did a really good job. A-and I saw your mark."

She perks up a little. Eyebrows raised, she opens her mouth and then closes it. "Well… What did I get?"

I smile. "Perfect."

"EEEP!" She jumps around the hall, almost dropping her books. Laughter bounces off the walls, and I discover what a happy sound it is. Her face radiates energy; unlike it did before, when she wanted to slaughter me. It looks like she's about to hug me, but she realizes that it's just me, Collin Littlesea, no one special. I'm not her best friend yet, although I desperately want to be. She stares at me quizzically for a minute, having an inner argument with herself. Finally, she says, "Let's get to class," and I walk with her to biology.

Biology flies by. Again, we sit together. We're also lab partners. It'd be funnier if this was chemistry class… (Sorry, please ignore my bad jokes.)

Near the end of the period, after we've done a lab studying cells, Mr. Locklear hands back our tests from last week. When he reaches me, I look down. 98%. I smile, but it quickly evaporates as I notice what Adrienne got. The 42% is in huge red writing and circled a couple of times as if to rub it in. She doesn't look up, but silently flips the paper over. I hide my test straight away. … Maybe I could tutor her. I consider bringing it up, but I don't, mainly because she seems to be having a pretty lousy day. And sadly, I don't think I could help her.

Trigonometry and art quickly finish, and I say goodbye to Adrienne. She barely looks my way as I walk out the door to my car. I see her again as I pull out of the parking lot, but she's off on her bike, riding away. I wish she lived closer to me… but she's on the other side of the reserve.

My luck just couldn't get any worse, could it?


	4. Chapter 4: The KindaSortaNotReallyA Date

**Hey-lo! How are all of you? My lovely readers? I just want to mention that if you review I will be so happy! So very, very happy! =D Sooooo review! And love it! Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations… I hope it does though. I'm working hard.**

**Also, more reviews will make me post faster…**

**How else can I bribe you guys? Free candy? One of the wolves? **_**ALL **_**of the wolves?**

**Help me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer (scratch that) I do not own any of the characters or places that were created or used by Stephenie Meyer. I do own Adrienne though. Hehehe… And thanks to ardeeneethesardeenee for naming the café. So creative. :P**

**Read and review! Please!**

**P.S. This happens two days after chapter three, and on the same day as chapter 2… sorry to confuse y'all. :S**

Chapter 4

Adrienne's POV

It's 5:59. "I can't do this," I frantically tell Pen. All day she prepped me for my… _outing_ with Collin. We picked out at least twenty outfits, most of them hers, but I ended up in my jeans, my dark purple v-neck, and my size nine and a half gladiator sandals. (Thank goodness for that, because Pen's only an eight, and squeezing into small shoes is the worst, especially when I'm FREAKING OUT.) "I just can't. I – I don't even know what this is! Is it a date? Are we actually working on the project? I mean – GAH!" I scream as the doorbell rings. "Help! Help! Save me Penny!" I whisper-scream as she shoves me towards the door.

"Ha." She sticks her tongue out at me and runs into the living room to hide behind the couch.

Wimp.

I open the door and find Collin's back. He's in jeans and a white, brown, and blue striped polo. I like it. It's cute.

I almost hit myself on the head as I scold myself for considering liking him like that. I don't. … I _don't_!

I think.

He turns around and I'm about to melt. Those dazzling eyes of his… and his smile… it's too bad I'm mad at him. So unfortunate. "Hey Spencer," he says, shooting me that perfectly wolfish grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am Littlesea," I smirk. "Completely and utterly ready."

I grab my bag, containing my precious HP laptop, English notes and wallet, and wave goodbye to Pen. (Who looks like she's about to explode with excitement.) Collin opens the passenger door to his car and I smile as I get in. We drive for ten or so minutes talking about the most random things along the way. It starts with the project, but then we talk about English, and then we talk about careers (again), and then we talk about other things we like, and then our favourite things, and then we find a common love for the Killers, Muse, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers. It's like this guy was _made_ for me…. Or at least _meant_ for me.

We arrive at Bob's Internet Café and seat ourselves to a worn-down booth. I try not to show my disgust at the disintegrating leather. A waitress, I'd say at least 20 years old, slides two menus onto our table. "Hey," she says, leaning over and letting her chest practically fall out from her too-tight black shirt. "What can I do for ya?" She winks (the little slut. Flirting with _my_ Collin? I – shit. I can't believe I just thought that.)

Collin, emanating discomfort, is about to respond when I butt in. "I'll have an iced hot chocolate please,"

"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake."

She glares at me, then beams at Collin. "Sure thing,"

I'm seriously about to barf. Gah. I wouldn't even be surprised if she "forgot" my order. "That was disturbing. I'm sorry you had to witness that, Spencer,"

Collin interrupts my thoughts. I glance up, realizing that I was shooting death glares at the dirt speckled black and white tiled floor. The disgusted look on his face almost out-does this pig-sty. It's gone downhill since the last time I came here. (Which, I'll admit, _was_ over a year ago…)

"… It's not your fault. I just wish this place would put more effort into cleaning up rather than hitting on customers," I roll my eyes, and he laughs. His laugh is sort of cute. Almost like a dog barking… but a cute dog. Not an I-wanna-eat-you dog.

God, what is happening to me?

"So, do you want to start working?" I ask.

"So, do you want leave?" I'm slightly stunned by this response, and I start to put my laptop back in my bag. "I don't want to work in a place you're not comfortable in," he explains. So sweet. So concerned. Maybe I could forgive him…

"N-n-no, no, it's fine, just fine, unless you want to leave, and then by all means, we can go, but if you don't then we can just stay in this nasty booth with the filthy flirtatious waitress for the rest of the night and I'll deal, and we can just suffer and work on the project and it's fine, completely utterly and totally fine." By the end of my ramble Collin's practically in tears, he's laughing so hard. "Collin? Think you're gonna make it?"

"You know, I haven't done that in what feels like years," he confesses, still shaking with laughter. "You're funny."

The blood rushes to my cheeks. Gah. Gah, gah, gah, this boy turns me to spaghetti. Squirming, confused spaghetti.

"Thanks," I say. "And we really don't have to go. I don't know many other places with free wi-fi." Other than every house in America.

"Well, there's always –" Collin seems lost in an inner argument. I say his name a few times before impatiently reaching over the table to give him an angry blow to the shoulder. "Ow." He pretends to be hurt. Smart man.

"What was that about?"

"What was _that_ –" Seeing the look on my face, he shuts up. Very smart man. "Let's start this project," he finally says, pulling out The Crucible from his backpack. I look at him for a while longer, trying to figure out what he possibly could have been unwilling to say, but give up and pull out my laptop.

Considering the fact that there is only one computer that we both need to see and have access to, Collin moves to my side of the booth. It's kind of squished, and I'm unsure if it's a great thing, or an awful one. We work together for a few minutes until our drinks arrive. I evilly stare at the waitress (her name tag says "Suzi" – _such _a slut) until she practically runs away to serve the other two customers in the building. Taking a sip, I wonder aloud, "Aren't these drinks the exact same thing?"

"… I guess you're right. They're both cold and chocolately. Think they're the same recipe?"

"Think anyone's ever cared?"

He laughs. I love his laugh… (Oh, I'm not even going to bother caring anymore. I kinda sorta slightly maybe possibly like Collin Littlesea. And I am going to live with it.) "Nope, but I think we should make sure." He's about to call over Suzi McFlirtPants when I stop him, taking a sip of his instead. I motion to mine and he repeats my actions. "… I think they're the same."

"Nope, they're different."

"Same!"

"Different,"

"Same!"

"Different,"

"Same!"

"Different,"

"Same!"

"Different,"

"SAME!" I laugh, playfully pushing his shoulder. All that time watching Penelope and Seth together _has_ taught me something. Who knew?

"…Different," Collin's voice is barely a whisper, right in my ear. My face heats up, and then I realize how hot he is. "Why thank you," he smirks. Sexily. Oh God! I said he's hot out loud! –

"Adrienne?" He moves away a bit, and I feel the disappointment settle in my stomach. This is just a project. He doesn't like me. And I don't even know if I like him.

"Yeah," I state rather than ask.

"I – uh," he stammers.

"Let's get back to work." And maybe I imagined it, but I think I saw his face fall.

Two hours and twelve minutes later, we leave Bob's and drive back. We got a lot of work done, and I'm happy with it so far. Just like before, we start talking, but he doesn't even bother starting with English. He tells me a line of bad jokes (ranging from "What did the fisherman say to the magician? Pick a cod, any cod!" to "Why did the cookie cry? Because his mother was a wafer so long!") that I shockingly find funny. I don't think I have ever in the history of my life (okay, since I was five) laughed at bad jokes. I always roll my eyes and walk away. But… I don't know. There's something about him that just makes me different. Not necessarily bad, but tonight, less cynical. So maybe it's a decent thing.

Then we start talking about bad jokes, and he says I'm funny again, and I say thanks, and then we just talk about everything and anything… and it seems like much longer than ten minutes, but not at all long enough. Sooner than I hoped, we're at my house, and getting out of the car, and at my door…

"That was fun," he says.

"Yeah. And we got a lot done on the project,"

"Right! We did… Uh – well – I –"

"Right," I say. "… Good – good–"

"I uh," he stammers. "I-I-I- y-you look… I like your outfit," he finishes, looking like he wants to smack himself in the face.

I smile. "Collin, when you want to tell a girl she looks pretty, just say it. It's something we all want to hear." I try not to blush, but it's hard when he's bright red. Opening the door, it's almost shut when I pop my head out and say, "Night,"

He breaks into a grin. "Night," Collin turns, walks down the steps, and is about to drive away when he looks at me once more. He waves, drives off, and I smile my head off.

"HOW'D IT GO?" Penny jumps out from behind the couch.

"OH MY – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HIDING BEHIND MY COUCH?" I was about to go all five-minutes-of-self-defence-I've-learned on her. "Have you been there the whole time?"

"Pfft. You think I'm going to wait cramped up behind a couch for two hours and forty-six minutes? You thought wrong, my friend. I had dinner, went to work for two hours, and _then_ came back. I was upstairs cleaning your room, but when I heard the car I hid behind the couch. It's only been a couple of minutes,"

I stare blankly at her. "Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"… Five minutes. That's all I'm giving you."

"!"

I chuckle. I love this girl.

Seventeen minutes later (briefing just does not compute in Pen's mind), I walk upstairs to my newly organized room (damn. I can't decide if I'm happy or sad because it's clean, but she organized my CDs wrong), turn on my iPod, and collapse on my bed. The song changed from 'Torture Me' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers to 'Today Was a Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift'. How appropriate, considering it was. Well, mostly. He didn't kiss me. But considering the fact that I've only _really_ known him (on a personal level) for less than a week, and I didn't admit my possible feelings for him until halfway through the kind-of-sort-of-not-really-a-date, I'm fine with it.

I change into pyjamas and fall asleep to the wolves howling outside my house. They sound happy. That makes two of us.

**What'd you think? Good? I hope it was okay. They'll go on a real date soon, I promise.**

**What should happen? Should Collin have to leave halfway through because he's being called for patrol? Should it be a perfect date? (That's no fun. :P) PM me! Or even better, review! Thanks to all my loyal readers and the new ones I've gotten. Love you all! And this only took me a day and a bit to write, so if you review, I'll post even sooner…**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Books&Wolves&Vampires OH MY!

**K. Sorry, but this is just some fluff (at least, it was supposed to be) that shows what Penny thinks about imprinting and the whole wolf situation. I'm reallyreallyreally sorry about my confusing timelines, but you can blame ardeeneethesardeenee. It's all her fault. She made me do it. Sorry. Don't hate me.**

**And I am truly sorry that I haven't posted in so long. But I've been so busy, you wouldn't believe it (and I'm sure you don't – but it's true!), and I'm sorry. Hope this fail makes up for it.**

**And also I just wanna mention how much I hate this chapter. I am so painstakingly sick of writing it. And I haven't written it in a month, but I just started again, and now I want it to be over. And it finally is. Thank goodness. *Big sigh of relief.***

**Enjoy! (If you can. It sucks so much. Does it even make sense? Goodness knows it doesn't.) Read and review! And remember, I don't own the wolves or Twilight or La Push or anything. I don't even own the bookstore I created. But I own the guy who does!**

Chapter 5

Penelope's POV

I crouch behind the couch for six minutes, allowing them ample time to leave. In the mean time I text Seth – I'm still in awe after two days of having this ring on my finger. My parents didn't bother freaking out once they saw the green. Mom realizes that it's my birthstone (I think she's suspicious considering it's on my ring finger), and Dad just acknowledges it's not a diamond. Kara and Lynn harassed me for a couple minutes before I swore on Seth's life it's just a promise ring (they know that when I bring him into it, I'm as serious as I possibly could be), and Noah, Gavin and Taylor don't care. They're eleven, but even Taylor didn't give me a second glance when I got home, which makes sense considering she's one of the most tomboy-ish girls you've ever met. I feel like she (maybe _all _of them) will phase in a few years…

As long as nobody hurts my baby sister, I won't have a problem with that.

I waltz into the kitchen (and no, that is not a figure of speech; I enjoy waltzing. I had to teach Seth and it stuck) and greet Frank and Debora Spencer. "Hey to you too," Deb says, hugging me around the shoulders. "Listen. My shift at the hospital starts in a few – want a lift?"

"No thank you, my bike is just outside," I tell her. Debbie's a nurse at the local clinic.

"Alright Penny – care for dinner?" Frank's gruff voice echoes through the house, and I accept the offer.

I scarf down some lasagna and then head to work. I wonder how the date (sorry, the study-session or whatever the hell they're doing) is going. I remember my first date with Seth… it's hard to forget considering we recreated it just two days ago. He was so nervous. So cute. I chuckle as I turn a corner, biking for seven more minutes until I reach the bookstore. The bell jingles as I walk in and see a single customer. Seth.

"Hi!" I run up to hug him before standing behind the counter. He sits on the old black loveseat, stuffs some fluff and springs back in the ripped corner, and looks at me adoringly. I smile but all I can think about is Adrienne. I remember when Seth told me about the pack. It was three weeks after we had started dating…

"_Hey!" Seth says. "Wanna come to the bonfire tonight? The Elders will be telling the legends, and the whole gang will be there."_

"_Sure!" I kiss him and hold his hand as we walk to his house._

_The bonfire is spectacular. We join everyone on a log and listen to the stories. I'm especially intrigued about the third wife. A sacrifice that huge – she cared immensely about her family, and I hope that I can be as loving and brave as she was._

_This night makes me feel at home. Only three weeks have passed and I'm already completely and passionately in love with Seth, no matter what my parents say. I believe in true love, even in high school. I'm only fifteen, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Seth. I'm positive about it._

_The full moon overhead is enchanting, and I realize that it's practically midnight. I'm starting to drift off when Seth says, "Penny? Are you awake? Can I talk to you?"_

_I bolt upright and force my eyes open. "Sure," I answer sleepily._

"_Did you have a good time?"_

"_Of course! It was amazing! I loved all the stories."_

"_Well, that's the thing… They're not – they're – they're not just legends. They're… the truth."_

_I scoot away from him. "What? How? That – that –"_

"_The gang and I are a pack. A pack of shape-shifters. We can phase into wolves."_

"_Are you kidding me? I – wait, you guys are pulling my leg, aren't you –"_

_Seth looks at me with only sincerity in his eyes, and my smile turns back into a frown. "I'm sorry, Penny, but I'm not. We can control it – well, I'm still getting the hang of things since I only phased for the first time five weeks ago – unless we get really, really angry. I am getting better. Remember how I sometimes start shaking?" I nod. It happens quite often, if people made fun of me or him or the two of us dating. And it happens when the gang – er, pack – picks a fight with him. Sometimes he has to run outside, but it's happened less lately._

"_Well, it means I'm about to phase. And the reason for all of this…" He pauses to take a big gulp of air. "Is vampires."_

"_Ha! Next thing you'll be telling me there's such thing as magic," I laugh nervously, trying to grasp such a concept._

"_There's not. As far as I'm concerned, anyways. But listen to me, Penny. I could not be more serious. I'm really truly sorry for putting you through this, but… I want you to know. I _need_ you to know, and understand, and accept it. Can you?"_

"_Seth, this is _so _much to take in," I say, my cracking voice a sheer whisper. I feel like punching someone in the face, crying my eyes out, and just falling asleep, because I'm so worn out, all at the same time. "Please don't tell me there's anything else…"_

_His face contorts into an expression full of sadness and sorry. What else could there possibly be to tell?!_

"_Well, there's… there's this thing called imprinting: it can happen when a wolf sees someone for the first time since phasing. If said person becomes the wolf's imprint, they fall madly, deeply in love. The wolf wants to, and will, do _anything_ and _everything _for their true love. They'll be whatever is needed: a lover, a friend, a sibling. They will stay close when they're wanted, and, even though it will be the most painful experience ever, they will leave when they're not. They will be loving, and caring, and helpful, and honest, and all that their imprint could ever wish for. And, Penelope Ray McClearot, I happened to have imprinted on you."_

_Seth finally looks at me, showing a small, hopeful smile. And it disappears the moment I stand up and walk away._

_I take a five minute walk to clear my head – a.k.a. I go a bit deeper into the forest and scream my head off. Once I have done that, I calmly walk back into the clearing, sit on the log where Seth is, and think a moment. His lovable smile is gone, and he's looking at me in wonder. I love him. I'll always love him. And, apparently, he'll always love me. So why bother trying to fight it? I couldn't last a second if I knew that Seth didn't care._

"_I love you, Seth Clearwater, and I don't care if you're a turtle or a monkey or a dog – which, I suppose you almost are." I laugh, and Seth's face lights up. "I will never stop loving you, and I will love you more every day, and we will grow old and crinkly and wise together, and I will keep you forever by my side. I _could_ never stop loving you. Nothing would make me do it. I would die, like the noble Third Wife in the story, rather than stop loving you. And – and –"_

"_You love me?" This is clearly all Seth heard of my romantic little speech. Goodness, I need to work on this boy. "That – that's the first time you've ever – ever – told me that," he stutters, and I realize that he's right. I've thought it a billion times, yet I wanted him to say it first. Well, that just ruined my moment._

"_Oh, no, I –"_

"_I love you. I will never _not_ love you – I couldn't. It would physically pain me to do so, and I – I don't ever want to think it again. I love you more than anything else in the world, and I will do anything and everything for you, and I would go to the moon if I had to, although it'd be pretty far and I'm scared that I would miss you too much, and I'll never stop loving you. I'll love you forever and always."_

"I'll _love you after forever and always ends," I counter. And I will. I kiss him softly, and feel like I could not be happier. _

Seth touches my arm and I tumble out of my daydream. "Are you okay?"

"I – no. I'm so scared that Adrienne's – that something might happen to her. It was hard enough for me to hear it, and to know that my best friend is going to go through the same thing…"

He kisses my forehead, and whispers, "She'll be okay,"

I hope so.

Sadly, Seth had to go – his patrol shift starts at seven thirty. I kiss him goodbye, and am left alone with my worries.

I absentmindedly push buttons on the cash register while thinking about Adrienne. I really don't want her to get hurt – but on the other hand, I don't want her to hurt Collin, either. I can't even talk to her about it because she doesn't know yet! I hate keeping her out of the loop – but now I'm not sure that I want her in it. If Collin hadn't imprinted on her, there wouldn't be a problem. But maybe it was meant to be. And soon we can talk about everything! … If she doesn't run away or do anything drastic. I didn't, but I'm less dramatic than Adrienne. Everything in her eyes is a bit more extreme than it really is, and this news – wolves, imprinting, vampires – might make her hate Collin, and me, and Seth, and everyone… and I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. It can be so frustrating, this whole idea of wolves. Although I love the pack – they're my family. And I couldn't imagine life without Seth… so maybe soon she won't be able to imagine life without Collin. I really, really hope so…

"Penelope?"

"Hm?" I look up to see Mark Woodley, the store owner, glancing over my shoulder.

"How exactly did we sky rocket in sales as of two seconds ago? The cash now says forty thousand as today's total," his eyebrows are raised in a combination of disappointment and amusement.

I shrink into my stool, utterly embarrassed, as Mark resets the machine. I hear the bell ring and look up to see the three bitches of my grade walk in. It's Veronica Wolfe (super-sweet Victoria's evil twin sister), Chelsea Smith, and Sabrina Arishnikov. Kill me. (They hate me – the rumours range from 'she'll put out for a doughnut' to 'I can't believe she's cheating on Seth – and with Marcus! He's such a freak of nature – but at least they have something in common.')

The trio walk across the room and start looking at novels in the romance section before starting a hushed conversation that I can clearly understand. "My dad said that those wolves are at it again," Chelsea says. Her father, John, is extremely into hunting and has a few police officer friends, so he knows all about the pack (but, obviously, not _everything_ about them). They saw me in the woods with Seth a year ago, and since they enjoy doing everything they _possibly_ can to piss me off (for example, taking my clothes from the gym change room and hanging them on the stair railing), they've taken an interest in … _exterminating_ the pack.

"So what'd they kill this time?" Veronica asks, plain interest streaming from her voice.

"Billy Wringer is missing, and there was a blood trail leading into the forest," says Chelsea dramatically. The other two girls give appropriate gasps as horror sets into my gut.

Vampires.

The remark just screams it. If only Seth had stayed a little longer… I listen more carefully as the conversation continues. Billy, a senior at our school, has been gone since Thursday night; I'm surprised that more people aren't aware of it. Two days is often enough to hear about something in our small community. I'm also surprised that a vampire would be so careless as to leave a trail of blood – they're probably a newborn. That scares me even more.

The girls give me a nasty look and then walk out of the shop without buying anything. I doubt they even planned on it. Since the shop is empty, I call Seth – no answer. He must have phased already. I sigh and try Emily's house. She picks up after a few rings.

"Hey Penny! How are-"

"There are vampires here. At least one, anyways. Billy Wringer is missing – the guys still in high school will know who he is, just ask them. There was a trail of blood leading from his backyard into the forest, and John Smith is blaming it on the pack."

I hear Emily take in a sharp breath, and then quickly relay my message to Sam. "Sam's just gone to tell everyone. Thanks Penny."

I hang up, wait out the next hour of customer-less boredom, and then head back to Adrienne's, worry filling my mind once again. But I put on a happy face and hide behind the couch.

Not being able to tell my best friend half the stuff that goes on in my life sucks.

**(And I'm really truly sorry that that last line turned out so sucky too.)**

**So what'd you think? Please review! Even to tell me how sucky it was! I meant it to be fluff, and it mostly was, but I also kinda just added a new thing. Vampires. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, and now I'm just rambling as I so often do. Alright. Review please! I'll probably hopefully totally post sooner! **

**Love and hugs! **

**Seeweed.**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Date

Chapter 6: Our First Date (Goes Horribly Wrong)

**Adrienne's POV**

I wake up on Sunday, roll over and think about Collin. For a long, long time. I sigh, and roll over again, just to see Penelope's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

I scream at the top of my lungs for a few minutes and watch as Pen patiently stares at me, smiling her head off. "Holy – stop _doing_ that!"

"Sorry. It's a habit. You know, just waiting until everyone in the house shuts up and lets me have a word. Can you do that?" She questions me, climbing onto the bed. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's 11:27.

"Why are you here? Good timing, but –"

"Just let me talk? Please? Thank you. Collin texted you a few minutes ago. I think he was trying to wait for you to wake up – how sweet of him – but couldn't wait until twelve thirty again." She chuckles. "I suggest you answer him. Or call him. Actually, I strongly suggest you get him to ask you out."

"Ahem. WHAT? Why? Why in this strange universe would I do that? I mean, yeah last night was fun, but it doesn't mean we're going to start dating! Why would you think such a thing?" It would be amazing if Collin asked me out.

No it wouldn't.

Yes it would.

No – yes – no – yes – no –

"ARGHH! Gah. Pen, please sort out my life for me."

"Gladly!" Pen exclaims. Then her face falls: "...Although, I _suppose_ I should make you do that yourself." She sighs. "But will you _please_, please call him?"

I sigh and take my phone from my best friend. "Why aren't you at work? You start in fifteen!"

"Yeah, yeah. Life crises are more important than work."

I laugh and look at the message – 'Hey!'

Penelope analyzes every pixel of the message: the capital h, the exclamation mark… The scrutiny is killing me. Finally, she lets me reply – 'Hey. :)'

(She scrutinizes that forever, too.)

This goes on for five minutes, until we bike to her work. I alternate between texting Collin and writing my book for an hour and a half until I hear the door open. Turning my head, I do a double-take when I see Collin's face.

His face brightens when he sees me. "Adrienne! What are you doing here?"

"Um." I say, shoving my notebook into my bag. "Nothing?"

"Were you writing? Would you let me read it? I'd still love to,"

I shrink into the couch. "Yes. No. Why?" I say quickly. He looks slightly upset. Darn. I don't want him to be.

I don't care.

Yes I do.

No I don't.

Yes I do.

No I don't.

Yes I do, dammit!

Gah.

"That's great, that sucks, and because everything you do is amazing, so why would this be any different?" Collin replies. He's gotten the hang of this. Surprising. Most guys aren't half so quick. (Then again, most guys aren't half so clumsy. And don't stalk me. Although both points are quite irrelevant.)

Then I realize that I was complimented. That's so nice of him… (I battle in my head for a while again before speaking.)

"Thanks." My simple answer leaves Penny, who has been staring and listening intently to us the whole time, in complete shock. She makes insane hand motions at me and tries mouthing words (she's always been bad at that), finally resorting to text.

'GET HIM TO ASK YOU OUT. NOW! (Or better yet, ask him out yourself! ;) )'

Grr.

"So – what are _you_ doing here?" I ask, and for probably the first time in my life I hope I don't sound too snarky.

"Well – I just came by to look for a novel I've been hearing some good things about… Have you heard of 'The Maze Runner'?"

"I am in _love_ with that series," Pen and I say at the same time. While Collin looks oddly at her, I give her a death glare.

"By the way Collin!" Pen starts, and all I can think is that I am in for it. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Over there?"

He looks questioningly between the two of us. I wish I could say I knew what she wanted to talk about. "Um… sure?"

I fight down the insane feeling of jealousy that starts to rise in my chest as my best friend leads the guy I like (why the hell did I just think that?) to the other corner of the room. What are they talking about? I need to know! The suspense is unbearable! What if she's saying that I like him? Or telling him to ask me out? Oh my goodness I'm going to die!

But not before I kill Miss Penelope Ray.

**Penny's POV**

Adrienne probably thinks I'm going to tell Collin to ask her out.

I wish.

"Collin. There are vampires. _Here._ You seemed too calm when you walked in, so I figured the word hadn't spread to you yet."

"Sheesh, was I the only one who didn't know?" He rolls his eyes and mutters, "Way to keep me out of the loop, guys,"

I talked with Seth for a long time about it last night. We're both scared that a fight's going to break loose and someone's going to get hurt… And I couldn't bear that, or worse, happening to any of my friends.

"One of them took Billy Wringer, and no one knows if he's alive or dead or changed. I'm not sure if the Cullens know yet, but if there's more than one lone vamp, we'll probably need their help."

Collin rolls his eyes again. Just a few weeks and he's already sick of bloodsuckers. Catching on already – good for him.

"Listen… about Adrienne –"

He pales (as much as is possible for a Quileute). "Adrienne." He glances over his shoulder, panic apparent in his voice. "I have to protect her. What if she gets hurt? What if I have to kill one of them and in return they go after her? What do I do? I – I love her." His voice grows quiet as he says those last few words.

EEP! I've been waiting to hear that. "When are you going to ask her out?"

"… Soon. I'm just nervous."

I chuckle. So cute. (Not even remotely as cute as my Seth, though.) "I suggest you do it _very_ soon, before you have to explain to her in a hurry as you're running away from a pack of vampires that you're a wolf and she's your imprint and all that jazz."

He looks at me with worried eyes. "Alright. I've wanted to since the moment I imprinted, so I ought to do it now…" He turns towards her, paralyzed. (And naturally, I give him a good push in her direction.)

**Adrienne's POV**

"Hey again…" Collin says to me, staring at his feet.

"Hi? Um- what was that about?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He blurts, barely letting me finish my sentence. I can see Pen looking at me from behind, nodding her head off like a mad woman.

I stare blankly at him. "Um" is all I can manage.

"YES! SHE'D LOVE TO!" Penelope Freaking Ray shouts.

I give her the most deadliest death glare I have ever given a person in my life.

But, I have to admit, I would love to.

"Pick me up at seven?" I ask, tilting my head to the right.

"I- uh – yes – thank you – I – bye!" Collin practically falls out the door, and I turn to my best friend. The pleased expression on her face puts me over the edge.

"You. Are. Dead."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

Collin does, in fact, pick me up at seven. I fret for hours about what to do with my hair, how to do my makeup, what clothes to wear, what to talk about, etc. This isn't my first date, but it's been almost a year since I last went on one, so I feel a bit rusty.

Penelope and I settled on a sea foam green sundress splattered with flowers, with strappy black sandals and a small black shoulder bag. I feel cute, I look cute, and he sure as hell better tell me I'm cute.

Or else.

"You look great," Collin says with a smile as we walk down the road. I smile and thank him (I'm trying my best to not be rude, spastic, or mad tonight), glad that he came right out with it this time.

We arrive at Riverside Restaurant. Thankfully it's only a few minutes away, so my sandals don't become the death of me. Once we're seated at a table for two on the patio, we talk for what seems like hours (although it's only been fifteen minutes). He tells me more hilarious bad jokes, and I can't stop smiling (it's such an odd thing. Really. Do other people always act like this? I'm growing on it). We've just gotten our food (fish and chips for him, a teriyaki chicken salad for me) when his phone starts to ring – playing 'Speed of Sound' by Coldplay, one of my favourite bands, I might add. "Sorry" he mouths to me as he answers it. "Hello?" He says, and as he listens his expressions range from mad to upset to disappointed to confused to scared. He hangs up and looks at me sadly. "I have to go," he says, throwing his napkin on the table and running away. "I'm sorry!" He yells over his shoulder. I watch him in awe (no that's the wrong word. I watch him in extreme anger) as he ditches me. Ditches me! Really!

I roll my eyes and eat my food when I realize that I'll have to pay the bill. Really?! Really?! This could not get any worse!

I slap down the money and leave, walking by the forest. Eventually I just break down and cry, sitting on a wide, old stump and putting my head in my hands, my body curling and shaking as I sob. After a while I feel something nudge my arm. A wet, slimy thing. I jump up and shriek in alarm when I see the giant wolf that is beside me.

"Nice wolfie," I say calmly, slowly backing away from this unfamiliar creature that I enjoy writing about so much. Huh. It's a lot less scary to write about such things.

The red-brown wolf in front of me seems to be almost… almost sad, if that were possible, that I don't want to be close to it. An emotional wolf. What an unheard of thing.

So unheard of, in fact, that I do something unheard of myself. "… Wolf, I've decided to like you. That is quite an unusual thing for me to decide, so you better stinkin' appreciate it. Okay?"

He comes closer and nuzzles my leg, so I take it as a yes. And for the next half hour I vent out all of my feelings to him, glad that he can't and won't judge me. I must be a funny sight, sitting here, racoon-eyed, with a spotlight from the moon pointing directly at me and my new furry friend. But I like it. Love it, in fact. And it's exactly what I needed.

**Collin's POV**

Sam ordered me to patrol. Honestly. On the one night I've been waiting for … dreaming of… for what seems like my whole life. Because nothing mattered until Adrienne. Nothing.

And as I listen to her view of what I did, I hate myself, but I'm doing what I can. She needs me. And I need her. And that's all I know, but that's okay, because I'm happy to be there for her, even if she doesn't know it's me.

**K! I hope you liked it! Read and review please. I will post faster. Promise. 3 :D :)**

**Seeweed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Weakened by Flowers

**Sorry I haven't posted in a billion years. :S Don't hate me.**

**Enjoy!**

Adrienne's POV

"Why? Why would he just leave me? Just leave me like that, all alone and hurt and with the freaking bill?" I sobbed to Penny, burying my head in the soft fuzz of my pillow and imagining it was Puddles. ('Puddles' is my new name for my furry wolf friend. I figured if I was going to see him again, he'd need a name.)

"Oh honey," she said, wrapping her arms around me tight and rocking my shaking body back and forth. "I'm sure he didn't want to. It must've been an emergency – something he couldn't have gotten out of. How could he leave you? He's hopelessly into you, I'm sure of it."

I wriggle myself out of her grasp. "So what? You're siding with him now? This is all your fault, you know. I wouldn't have even CONSIDERED going out with him if it wasn't for you, and then I could have saved myself this embarrassment and hurt and UGH!" I scream, throwing my pillow at her and walking (… well, stomping) out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Miss McClearot's face is troubled. Serves her right. I'm sick of people. They just mess things up. I don't need anyone but me, myself, and I.

… Well, maybe Puddles.

"Home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, I guess," I roll my eyes and leave.

Getting one last look at her fallen face, I might add.

* * *

On Monday, I drop my bag off in my locker and try to be as discrete as possible. That doesn't happen. I catch sight of Collin just as a teacher knocks my shoulder. I lose it.

"What was that for? Huh? Huh? WHAT? My life is a mess, and you just walk into me like I don't matter? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YOU? WILL YOU?!"

"Excuse me! Get your butt down to the principal's office, young lady!"

And so I trudge my way down there, as fast as one can trudge, quickening my pace when I realize that Collin might come after me. After a second's thought my trudge turns into a cantor and I throw open the office door.

"Please don't break my door," the secretary asks kindly.

"Please don't break my door," I mock, rolling my eyes and slumping into one of the seats.

"What are you here for?"

"I freaked out at a teacher."

"What for?"

"She bumped into me." The lady looks at me inquiringly so I add, "I'm having a bad life."

"Oh. Well the principal will see you now then,"

I get a long lecture from the principal. She talks about bad choices, being polite and respectful, blah-da-dey-blah-blah. Whatever. "Make better choices, be a better person," yeah, right. I'll get on that as soon as I can get my life together.

Then she calls in the teacher I freaked at, and makes me apologize. I'm sent out with a warning, all before first period starts.

Aren't I the luckiest?

* * *

School is unbearable. I can't look at talk to or even acknowledge Collin. It hurts too much. Finally after the final bell rings, I burst through the hordes of people, throwing my books into my bag as I go. I push and shove and realize I'm about to cry, so I push and shove faster, desperate for a glimpse of the outdoors. Fresh air, the woods, the road – where I can make my escape.

"WAIT!" A hand latches onto my arm, whipping me around. We're too close. I can't do this. I try to run, but his hold is too strong, and I break. I just can't handle it.

"What do you want? Huh? To rub it in my face, to ask me for forgiveness, to-to- to what? I don't understand what you could want from me right now! You blew me off during the middle of our date. … How could you do that? How – how could you _do_ that? I really thought… that… you liked me." I notice that his hand had slipped into mine. "How?" I inquire, looking up into his eyes.

"I would rather be tortured than leave you," he tells me in all seriousness.

I drop my gaze down to the pavement. "That's kind of drastic," I whisper.

"It's the truth. And I really don't want to lie to you." The look on his face is pained.

"Then don't."

"I won't. I promise."

I want to believe him… I want it more than anything. (Well, I want one thing just a tad more. And that, is to hurt him in every way possible, to show him how he hurt me.)

"I'm having a hard time believing you. Please, just leave me alone, at least for a while. For someone who left me in an instant it seems like you won't go away." And with that, I leave.

And the worst part is he doesn't follow me.

* * *

That night I go home, do my homework, have my dinner, and go to bed. But the stupid wolves outside won't shut up, so I go down the stairs, out the door, and into the back. Wearing my fuzzy slippers and shrinking into the blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I must be a sight to see. But I stay focused, and march over to the edge of the forest. "YOU GUYS HAD BETTER SHUT! UP! I MEAN IT! I'M TRYING TO GO TO BED HERE! SO DON'T BE DOGS – ha, I'm funny – AND SMARTEN UP! BE NICE TO A POOR INNOCENT HEARTBROKEN STRANGER WHO CAN'T GET ANY PEACE OR QUIET OUTSIDE HER BEDROOM, AND THEN CAN'T GET ANY PEACE OR QUIET EVEN **INSIDE** HER BEDROOM! So just … shush."

I hear one more howl, so I add, "Please."

Puddles comes out from the shadows. "Hi buddy. Sorry I flipped. I'm just in an extremely pissy mood. Do you know what that's like? No, I'm sure you've got a great life… living out here in the woods with no stupid idiot dumb boys to hurt you. Uh – uh, um… I didn't mean that… you… like boys. Or, if you do, I… er- this is awkward. You can like whoever you like, okay Puddles?"

He looks at me like a crazy person. Well, I am.

"Sorry, Puddles, I didn't mean-"

He looks at me funny again. "What's wrong? Tell me, Puddles – even though you can't."

He raises his eyebrow. (Did that really just happen? What is this, Winn Dixie?)

"Puddles?"

He stares at me intently.

"I – wait, Puddles… do you not like your name? I like it. Obviously. I figured I should name you, because I wanted to see you again… so you're just going to have to live with it."

He rolls his eyes. (Really?) Coming closer to me, he nudges my thigh. "So whenever I need to talk to you, I can just call for you, right? You'll be here?"

He looks at me as if there were nothing else he could possibly want in this world.

"Thanks Puddles. It seems like you're the only one who'll listen to me."

* * *

I wake up on Tuesday and look outside my window, wishing for some reason that Puddles will be there. And he is, to my astonishment. I can just make out the shaggy outline of his fur, but I can clearly see his perfectly brown, bright eyes.

I run out in my pjs and give him a hug before my mother shouts at me to get inside, I'll freeze to death. I smile sheepishly at her, looking back to see that my beloved friend has retreated back to the comfort of his woods.

Quickly getting ready for school, I remember that I'll have to see Collin. What am I going to do? I decide to dress as nicely as possible, picking a pair of skinny jeans that accentuate my curves and a flowy silk top in crimson that compliments my russet and blush-prone skin. I'm about to call Penny over to help me with my makeup, but then I realize that we aren't really speaking… or at least I'm not speaking to her. I sigh and do it myself, happy with the result.

As I bike to school it starts to drizzle. _Ugggggggh,_ I think. Now my hair is going to frizz and I'm gonna look like poop and uuuuuuugggggggh. I pedal faster, reaching the school just as it turns torrential. "Ugggggh!" I scream in frustration as I run inside, putting my bag over my head in an unsuccessful effort to keep the rain off of me.

Rushing to my first class and trying to fix the mess my hair has become all at the same time, I bump into Collin. "So we're switching places now?" He smiles, and I want to chuckle, but I'm too upset with him still. So I look away and sit down, ignoring his perfectly adorable self. Because he left me all alone. How could I forgive him after he did that to me?

I want to cry, or spaz, or do _something_ to express my anger and hurt, but no opportunity appears all day and I don't have the energy to make one. At lunch I realize again that I'm not talking to Penny, and it's killing me, but I sit by the window and stare at the rain.

...

* * *

Wednesday seems to pop up quickly. I wake up, put absolutely no effort into my looks, and bike to school. I'm so tired – I stayed up half the night crying over Collin. Puddles wouldn't even show up to comfort me, even though I heard some howls in the woods. Gah. I hate my life. Even when I have a seemingly good relationship with a wolf, he ditches me.

I ignore Collin again, but he seems almost… happy. Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe he never did. _That's not true, he said he never wanted to leave me, _I hear myself think, but I can't believe it. He doesn't want me, and I just have to accept it.

Before I leave the school, Collin comes up to me in the hallway. "Hey," he says. "Look, I really want you to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, and I really didn't want to leave, it was just – a family thing, I guess you could say. And I had to. I've never wanted anything more than I did that night, because all I wanted was to stay with you forever and… I'm sorry."

"I'll take it into consideration," I say, and with that I walk to the doors and down the steps, but just before I get on my bike I notice a single red rose in the basket. There's no note, nothing but the flower, and I smile to myself as I pedal home.

Along the way I see an orchid. Lots of orchids, actually, all scattered along the bike path. I smile wider. They're all in white – my absolute favourite.

When I reach home, I place my bike down on the driveway and pick up the flowers, one on each of the front steps, and a dozen placed through the door handle. I giggle (I never knew it was possible for me to giggle) as I open the door and see that my house is _covered_ in orchids! Subconsciously I'm wondering how he got in, but I really don't care. Collin is clearly the sweetest person in the world.

I collect all of the flowers I can hold, but once my arms are full I know that I have to stop. I go up to my room and see even more. I shut my door and spin around, letting the flowers fall.

Who would've known that a zillion flowers could weaken me?

When my parents saw the mess, they flipped and forced me to collect every single one. My room is non-existent – it _is_ flowers. You can't even see the floor. But all of this lets me know how much Collin really cares – he must. I skip down the stairs and to the woods, an armful of orchids with me. "Puddles!" I call once I've reached the edge. "I've got something for you!"

He emerges out of the woods, and I set to work making a crown. Sitting in the dirt, leaning against a tree, I tell Puddles what happened. He seems to smile, but he loses it when I place the crown on his head. "Puddles!" I whine. "I'll never see you again if you don't wear it."

He stopped protesting after that. I'm glad I have another relationship sorted out.

"I think I really like him," I whisper into my wolf's ear. That makes him smile, though I don't know why. "And I'm sure he likes me. So I think I'll formally forgive him tomorrow."

And we sit there, crowned royalty with our flowers, until the moon starts to shine.

**Did ya like it? Did ya? I hope you did. I worked hard on it. :)**

**Now, please review! If you liked it, if you hated it (although liked is preferred), tell me! I just want to hear from you! I know that I have more than ten visitors! So please, make my day and tell me what you think. And also, please tell me what you think should happen next! The vampires need to make an appearance. They will soon. But what else should happen? Tell me! I'll love you forever!**

**3**


	8. Chapter 8: Holy Mother of Pearl

**Sorry it's been so long… Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its related concepts, etc., etc., it's all from Stephenie Meyer's beautiful head… mind… whatever.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8 – Holy Mother of Pearl…

I restrain myself from talking to Collin all day. I want to save every word for after school. Collin (smart boy) takes the hint and offers no conversation, other than a warm "Hey Adrienne!" in the morning. He is so hot. And he's desperate for _my_ forgiveness. Who thought that would happen?!

Finally the last bell rings. My waiting is over. I slowly gather my belongings, stealing glances out of the corner of my eye at Collin from time to time. He's lingering as well, and as I start to exit the classroom, he's there. "Hi," he says hesitantly.

"Hi. Meet me outside in five." And with that, I walk away.

And then he's there. I stand by my bike, watch him as he descends the steps to meet me. "I-"

"Let me talk."

He accepts the interruption and I pray that he accepts my forgiveness as well. (Huh. Accepting forgiveness instead of an apology. I just hope he's glad to know that I'm glad to be with him again.)

"Thank you. What you did yesterday was _so_ sweet. So so so so _so_ sweet. No one's ever done something like that for me. Ever. And I don't think I've ever felt as happy as I did last night. And I just want you to know that I accept your apology. I'm sure that wherever you went was important, and I believe that you had to go. I believe you were telling the truth when you said that you didn't and don't want to lie to or hurt me. But," I take a breath before continuing. "I need you to know that if you ever, _ever_, do something like that again, just leave me, with no explanation or idea of where you're off to, leave me feeling abandoned and destroyed, I don't know if I could forgive you again. I need you to promise."

He looks at me, taking in everything I just said. "I promise."

I smile, and lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you know they were my favourite, anyways?"

His cheeks redden. "They're my mom's favourite, too, so I just hoped you would like them."

Aww! He is so adorable! I give him a kiss on the other cheek, to be fair, and then he pulls me in close and I'm mentally freaking out and then fireworks are shooting off in my head. It's an amazing kiss. It's absolutely perfect. I imagine a camera doing a 360 around us, and I know it's meant to be.

And all of a sudden, it ends.

Collin's head whips around, and he squints at the forest. "Come on, we need to go," he says.

"What? What's wrong?"

**Collin's POV**

Everything. That's what I want to tell her.

My imprint _finally_ forgives me, and what happens? I smell a vampire. A bloody _vampire_. (No, not literally, I'm just pissed off.) Now what am I supposed to do? I had planned to take her to Sam's, and maybe I will, to keep her safe, but I don't want to lose this scent. I _can't_ lose this scent.

I whip my phone out. "Seth! Where are you? I need you to take Adrienne to Sam's. Bring Penny along so she's not lonely, will you?"

"What's happening? Who's Sam? What's _wrong_?" Adrienne frantically asks me.

I grab her shoulders roughly and shake her. "Listen to me. _Listen to me._ I need you to do whatever I say, go where I tell you to, okay? I need you to stay safe, and that's the only way."

Her confusion hurts, and I wish she knew everything. But there's no time right now. I realize that Seth is screaming at me through the phone, so I put it back to my ear.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER – Oh, you're back. What happened? Where'd you go?"

I mumble as quietly as I can. "I schmeelled e vanmire."

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU GUYS STILL AT SCHOOL? WHERE IS IT? I'LL SEND PENNY TO TAKE ADRIENNE, GO GET IT YOU IDIOT!"

"Yes, we're at school, and hurry up, I can't leave her alone again."

I hang up the phone just as Penny rushes out of the front doors. "Seth told me what happened. Adrienne, we're leaving. Come on, you can meet the … family."

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

The look she's giving me kills, and in the back of her mind I bet she's thinking that she shouldn't have trusted me. "I'm sorry!" I scream as I run to the woods.

_I'm sorry_, I think as I phase.

**Adrienne's POV**

I cannot believe he did that. AGAIN. Just after he promised not to! I mean – I – gah. At least Penny's back. I need to talk to her about all of this, but it's hard because I know that she's in the loop while I'm not. Seth's not here either – he's probably with Collin. And I hate this, I hate that I don't know where the hell he is, and I hate that I don't know anything, and as I bike to this Sam's house, Penny running beside and slightly ahead of me to lead the way, I just want to fall off and sit on the ground and fall back on the grass and curl into a ball and cry. And be comforted by Puddles. And figure out what the hell is going on. Because I don't know!

After about twenty minutes, Penny directs me down a path through some trees, and we reach a small clearing and a cabin-like house. "This is Sam's," she tells me after she's caught her breath. "Time to meet everyone."

**Collin's POV**

Seth runs beside me. We both desperately try to find the scent, smelling the trees we pass by when finally, I fling my head left.

_That way!_

_Dude, you've got to be more specific,_ Seth thinks at me.

We race, and soon Embry enters our heads. _Where's the vamp? I'm gonna get that thing before it realizes that a super awesome buff hunk is ripping off its neck!_

_Oh, shut up, Embry,_ Seth thinks before running ahead.

Soon we're joined by Sam, Leah, Jared, Jake and Quil. Paul must have been delegated to stay back with the girls. I hope Adrienne's okay…

_*Snap.*_

Our heads move quickly from side to side, trying to find the source of the noise…

_UP!_

Jared is screaming wildly, but refrains from letting out a growl. Sam snarls, however, and the game is on. Seven bloodsuckers are jumping from tree to tree. I hate it when they do that. If they ever come down, though, it'll be easy. One on one. A male gives us a smirk and jumps down. His pale skin sparkles in the sunlight. (Lame.) We run faster and Jared leaps on his back. There's a look of surprise on the leech's face, so he must have thought he would be showing off. We're too good for that, I think as his head falls a few feet from where his limbs are.

More of his kind rush down, and one particularly mad looking girl decides to take out her feelings on me. That must have been her mate. I attack before she can bite me, and we roll around the ground clawing at each other before I get a grip of her arm and rip it out of her socket. She screams, and I take the moment of distraction to finish her off.

I look to see how the others are doing. Body parts sprinkle the forest floor. I do a quick head count (ha, ha, ha) and realize that two are missing. I-

_COLLIN, BEHIND YOU!_

I turn around and see another head bounce to the ground. Seth is tearing away at the thing. Thank God for him. That just leaves one more…

I hear it before I see it.

More branches snapping. These vampires clearly are _not_ very skilled in the whole light-on-your-feet department. I look up just in time to see a female jumping down…

On me.

**Adrienne's POV**

I _still_ don't get any explanation of what's going on, but I do meet people. "We've heard so much about you, Adrienne!" A lady with three scars running down her face greets me. She's beautiful, but I find it kind of creepy that she knows me. She must see it on my face, because she quickly adds, "Collin talks about you all the time," and winks. She leads me into the family room, where several girls are sitting on a couch watching Spongebob. I love Spongebob, so I plop right down beside them.

"Adrienne, say hi to Rachael, Kim, and Claire," Penny says before sitting in a chair close to me. "And you just met Emily. Oh, and here comes Paul – I think you took his spot…"

A tall, shirtless guy walks over to the couch and halts. "You're in my spot."

"Get another one. What are you, five?"

"Yeah!" Exclaims Claire, the little girl sitting in between Rachael and Kim. "I'm five, and I am _much_ more mature than you." She smiles matter-of-factly, then goes back to watching the screen. Paul blushes and takes a seat in a chair by the window. I chuckle, but remember that Collin is off again, and I don't know where.

"So when is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Trust me, we were all in the same boat once. Give it a day or two," Emily says.

I am going to give Collin a piece of my mind when he gets back.

And it's not going to be pretty.

**Collin's POV**

I try to think, but the only thoughts that come to my mind are I should have stayed with Adrienne and I'm about to die. She lands with her mouth open wide, trying to sink her teeth into my skin. No way am I letting _that_ happen, though. This means war. I do my best do hurt her, tearing at her skin, but she's tough. We fight for a seemingly long time, though it could only be minutes. Finally, she lets go and tries to escape, but the six other wolves are on her instantly. And then she's dead.

Stupid vamps.

We make a small clearing and start a fire. "We got them all?" I question as I throw in an arm. Nods and yeses are directed at me. Good. I'm less worried about Adrienne now.

My girlfriend? Hopefully. Now that I think of it, though, I did just leave her… again…

I'm so dead.

**Adrienne's POV**

A group of boys walk into the house smelling like smoke. One of them puts away a lighter – do they all smoke? I can_not_ date a boy who smokes. Or does other illegal stuff.

I get up, ignoring how badly I want to sing along to the Spongebob theme song that just started playing, and walk over to Collin. "Where." I poke his chest. "Were." Poke. "YOU?!" Pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke pokepokepokepoke.

"Ow!" He cringes, trying to get away from me by standing behind another muscular shirtless guy. (Do they not own shirts? Not that I'm complaining.)

"Hey, she's your girlfriend, you deal with her," Collin's bodyguard says.

"Thanks Quil," he says with a glare.

"Wait – you told people I'm your girlfriend?" I ask, surprised.

"Well… yeah. We're all really close."

I smile. "Aw. Well, we'll see if that's still true in a couple of minutes."

Panic washes over his face. "What? W- What did I do? Wait – no – I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave you! I-"

I continue to drag him outside, despite the "oooh!"s coming from the other guys. (I turn around, give them a death stare and say "Shut. Up," to which they happily oblige. One says, "She's got a temper, Collin! Better be careful…" – he gets another glare.) Once outside, I drop my hand (it's _hard_ to drag a guy who's 6'2", weighs three times as much as you do, and unwilling to move with just one hand) and turn to face him. "Where did you go? Why did you go there? Why did you leave me? Do you smoke? Are you doing something illegal? I can't _believe_ I trusted you after what you did to me. And now you've done it again!"

"I'm sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry. But I need to tell you something."

I stare at him expectantly, tapping my foot. "Well?"

"Okay, maybe I should _show_ you… Wait. Um. How should I do this? Man, I didn't think it would be this hard… I- okay. Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Adrienne." He's staring deep into my eyes. I think my knees might give out. Gah. "Have you heard the Quileute legends?"

"Of course, I know all of them by heart!"

"Well… what would you say if I told you they were true?"

I gulp. What would I say? What _would_ I say? I… I…

"I don't know." I state plainly.

"Well, time to find out," he mutters. "They're all true. Every bit of them. And I _know_ that's crazy, and you probably don't believe me, but then again maybe you do because you love them so much… So – do you have a reply?"

"I… I…"

Do I?

Yes. I do. I know that I do.

Hesitantly, I say, "Sh- … Show me. Please. I need to know if you're telling the truth. Because if you're not, then I am _never_ talking to you again. I will hate you. Eternally. When I'm sitting and thinking in the Underworld or heaven, I will still hate you. If you're making fun of me right now…" And I think he is. And I'm on the verge of tears. Because there is _no_ way, no way, _no way_ that what he's saying could be true.

Is there?

… Only one way to find out.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh _he's standing up_, and he's – taking his clothes off? What?

"Dude! Holy flipping – keep your clothes on! What are you doing?"

He holds his hands up in defense, one clutching his shirt. "Hold your fire – phasing rips my clothes. And I don't exactly want to be left naked after it happens – all the guys will laugh at me," he whimpers. I would be completely fine with such a thing happening, but I withhold my comment and try not to picture him in my head. It's quite hard though. He's so _hot_.

Anyways, he turns around, and I do the same. Then I feel something wet nudging the back of my hand, so I turn back, and…

It's Puddles.

Holy Mother of Pearl.

My boyfriend is a werewolf.

**SO! Did you guys like it? I really really REALLY hope so. **** I enjoyed writing it. It's been way too long, and I'm **_**really**_** sorry, and my excuses won't even **_**begin**_** to cover it, but here goes. How long has it been anyways? September? … Oh my gosh, September 30. You guys must hate me. Anyways, like I was saying, excuses. I decided to attempt NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) this past November, and… it was a fail. But at least I wrote something, right? I tried. And then there was Christmas and my English essay, and then there were exams, and now… here we are. So please don't hate me! Continue reading! I'll love you all forever!**

**And shout out to Adrienne (ardeeneethesardeenee), whose birthday was this week! Woo! **** Love ya! Go read her stuff – it's amazing! And she's actually posting more now! I love it. :)**

**Anyways. That was long. Please please please PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**3**

**(And just for the record, that was 39 pokes in a row. ****)**


	9. Chapter 9: Imprinting

Chapter 9

**Let's recap folks.**

_Holy Mother of Pearl._

_My boyfriend is a werewolf._

"Oh my gosh. Oh my – oh my gosh," I splutter out, backing away with my hands held up in defence.

He comes closer and I shriek. I don't know why. I mean, I am a complete fool for this hunk-bucket, and Puddles is the sweetest, but – it's so freaky! I mean, Collin is a _werewolf_. A WEREWOLF! I mean, how the heck do I get myself in these situations?

I wonder.

I stop backing up. "Collin-slash-Puddles?" I whisper.

He looks at me, question in his eyes. I love his eyes. They're so beautiful, so intense, so pure.

"Can you change back now?"

He barks happily, which I assume is wolf-talk for laughter. I turn around again, despite temptation, to give him some privacy. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around as I am pulled into a hug, suffocated by the delicious smell of pine.

I finally have to choke out, "Collin – I- I'm ch-choking," and watch him jump back quickly. I take his hands in my own before he gets too far, though, and smile. Gah. I'm a hopeless romantic.

It's lovely.

"So…" he starts, "You're okay? With this, I mean?"

"I suppose," I say, dragging my toe around the ground and making patterns in the fallen pine needles and mud. "I mean, I'm dating a hot guy who gave me tons of orchids and is incredibly sweet. And is a werewolf. Which is exactly what I have spent the past two years writing a novel about. But this _still_ doesn't explain what's been going on lately!"

"Oh, right – that," Collin says. "Um… The thing is, as you must know, we – phase, we phase because of vampires."

"WHAT?!"

Oh God, I can't believe I forgot about the Cold Ones…

He cringes. "Yeah… That's where we were today. A few leeches decided to see if they could find a meal here… And we're looking into the death of Billy Wringer."

I gasp. "He hasn't been seen for days – oh my – did they – …?"

He nods. "And when I left you on our first real date, I had to go on patrol. I only phased for the first time a few weeks ago, and I'm still not totally accustomed to the schedule. I'm really, truly sorry about it, but Sam, the alpha of our pack, can control us, and he forced me to go back and patrol."

Ohhhhhhhhh. "That's okay. At least now I understand _why_ you ditched me. I'll just freak out at him for it later." I smile and give him a hug. "So. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Guilt and worry overcome his features. "Well… there is kind of one huge thing I need to tell you about… Sit down."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Please?"

I roll my eyes and sit on a fallen log nearby. He starts pacing, then running on the spot, then finally he collapses on the ground with his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees.

"Collin? Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick,"

"I –" He stands up and sits beside me, taking hold of my hands. "Adrienne, there's this thing that wolves do… called imprinting. When a wolf sees their soul mate, they become connected. The wolf has met his match, his one true love, the girl that will be his forever… so long as she allows it. The wolf cannot see anyone else – there is only her, only her in the world. She's the reason for his existence, the only reason that he lives or breathes or fights or loves or cares – it's all for her. He will do anything, _be _anything, whatever she needs. A brother, a friend, or more. He will love her a thousand times stronger than he has ever loved before, and he will stay with her forever unless –" he pauses. "Unless she tells him to leave. And in such a case, he would do as she wished, because his only goal is to make her happy… But that doesn't usually happen, because the imprint feels almost as strong a connection to the wolf as the wolf does to his imprint."

"Okay…" I say. Then I intake a sharp breath. "Have you imprinted on anyone?"

He nods… "You."

OH MY GOSH. I AM INTERNALLY FREAKING OUT HERE. I AM ETERNALLY CONNECTED TO A WOLF? EXPECTED TO LOVE HIM AS IF NOTHING IS ABNORMAL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!

"I… I… I don't know what to say."

His face falls. "You could say something along the lines of, 'I love you too', or even just 'okay I can accept that' or… or…"

"I think I love you too."

His eyes widen and suddenly we're kissing, a magical, powerful, passionate kiss that is much too short, even though I'm pretty sure it lasted for a while. But I think that every moment with him is going to be too short, because I'm really starting to feel in love. And it's crazy and intense and amazing all at the same time, and wow! Just… just wow.

And EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**Hey guys… Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been a while, but I got busy again… :S Don't hate me, please. And I'm sorry it's so short! I just don't know what should happen next. Any ideas? The Spring Fling will happen soon, but I need something to go in between… Please, give me any ideas that you have, anything you want. I'll try to make it work.**

**Thanks to stalkerinc for asking me to post again! Sorry, this doesn't even meet my expectations, it probably won't meet yours. It's pretty bad. But ah well. Ta!**

**And please, please please please REVIEW! :)**

**3 :D :)**

**Seeweed.**


End file.
